It's Love and I Will Make Him Mine
by aspiringauthor95
Summary: Kurt is a new employee at the office Blaine works in. Their eyes meet and Blaine melts.Everything's perfect until Blaine meets Kurts Boyfriend. Starting is a little slow but it will eventually pick up pace! Lots of JEALOUSY to come soon. I aint very good at summaries so please read the story before judging. also REVIEWS AND PROMPTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED . :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT GETS FEATURED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN MY WRITING AND KLAINELINESS. ;P**  
**also everything thats typed in italics are Blaines thoughts inside his head. My first Fanfic so please be gentle. Also TELL ME if i should continue this story. Reviews are needed and appreciated .**

Blaine had just finished working his shift and was all set to get the HELL out of his morose office. He hated his boss ,why the hell did he have to load him with so much work on a Friday? Sadist. Anyhow now he had finished his work and was all set to go. He looked up from his desk and that's when he saw him : sparkling blue/green eyes with enough depth to drown the whole world, lovely auburn hair which was combed to perfection, clothes which belonged to a fashion magazine and finally a smile that stole his heart. He stared at him in awe and started wondering what this beautiful creature was doing in this horrible office, Blaine was busy with his train of thoughts when he heard the most melodious voice.

"Heyyy. I am kurt hummel. New intern at this law firm, I couldn't help but notice that you were looking in my direction, so I decided to introduce myself..hope I aint being too forward..it's just that it's my first day here and they put me on nightshift .." Blaine couldn't stop himself from grinning anymore he thanked his lucky stars that he was running late today ,he would have traded his fav. Bowtie to meet Kurt. _WOW. Slow down there Blainers..you only just met him, he perhaps isn't even gay..ohshit..I should've answered him by now!_

Blaine looked up see a very embarrassed looking Kurt chewing on his bottom lip ,his cheeks showing the tiniest hint of a blush . He really is beautiful, Blaine sighed. "Hello. Very nice to meet you kurt. I am Blaine anderson. Junior partner at Berry and Co. . I hope you enjoy your month here with us. Yes I indeed was looking at you, wondering what a won-I mean what you were doing here. I would like to show you around the office. If you don't mind. That is." the words slipped out of Blaines mouth before he could stop them. _.DAMNIT Why did I ask him that. I must have creeped him out by now. Real smooth Blaine, ruining whatever chance you have with kurt on ethe vry first day. Nice. Kudos to you._Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine winced. He didn't want to hear kurt say no. This sucked. Kurt cleared his throat again. This time Blaine looked up to a very amused looking kurt.

" Umm..are you okay? I mean I must have said yes at least 20 times by now. I starting to think you are getting cold feet about showing me around." Kurts laugh rang through Blaines body..making him smile. Well Kurt had a SENSE of humour as well. They sure were going to gel very well.  
" No my lord . Was just trying to decide whether I should introduce you to others first or if I should take you to the canteen!"  
Kurt beamed at this "I say we go to the canteen first ,considering the rumbling in my tummy I wouldn't last very long without food"  
_Ahh. Funny and a foodie . How did I get so lucky?_ "aah wise choice . Let's go kurtie" Blaine winked at Kurt , who looked positively flushed. He just looked down and followed.

Blaine couldn't help but think that this indeed was going to be a very eventful summer!

On there way to the elevator Blaine had it all planned out. He would show Kurt around the office ,help him make friends and be friends with him!_Doesnt matter if he aint gay Blainers! He's definitely worth the risk!Just keep your emotions in check and you''ll have a gorgeous friend!You DONT FEEL ATTRACTED towards just your really tired mind and not so tired penis!_

Just as they made the turn towards the elevator Blaine felt like he was being slapped in the face with a dead two things he became sure of just then,one, KURT HUMMEL IS GAY and two, he sure as hell felt a pang of something that could be labelled as friendly protectiveness. As an "admittedly " gorgeous guy just jumped out of the elevator and kissed Kurt, who at first seemed to be taken by surprise but was eventually kissing the life out of this guy as well.

**_OHWHATTHEFUCK?_**

Kurt detached his lips from this nameless guy who in turn attached his arms around kurts slender waist. "Blaine this is my boyfriend Neal...Neal this is my new friend Blaine.

_OUCH. He just friend zoned me._

All blaine could manage was a weak "Hi" to the guy,who seemed to be shaking his hand a bit too hard.

All three stepped inside the elevator and NOW all blaine could think about was " YES IT INDEED WAS GOING TO BE A VERY EVENTFUL AND PAINFUL SUMMER" .

_Sigh. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DONOT OWN GLEE! I OWN NEAL GOSLING THOUGH!

2 weeks had passed and all Blaine could think about was the constant heartbreak he was experiencing. From the very second he had laid his eyes on Neal he knew something was wrong with him only he couldn't quite put his finger on what that was. Actually that was complete BULLSHIT. He knew what was wrong with Neal...the very fact that he was Kurt's Boyfriend while Blaine was just a "friend". _Anyhow he decided to put his feeling on the backburner and attempt to be the best friend he could to Kurt. I will not mess this up. He deserves better. Also Neal and Kurt have matching eyes damnit. Who am I to compete with that? _

"BLAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNEEEEEE" Kurt's voice snapped his out of his trance and when his eyes finally adjusted he was shocked, surprised, and turned on all at the same time. Kurt was wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans he had ever laid his eyes on combines with a red button up turtle neck and perfectly tousled hair. He wanted to take him then and there. _HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CONTROL MYSELF WHEN HES DRESSED LIKE THAT? CRAP._

Blaine had to adjust himself in his seat again so that he could attempt to sit comfortably again considering the tightening of his pants wasn't going away anytime soon. Kurt cleared his throat again

And Blaine could see he was blushing. "kurtie ..woahh..i mean you..umm..look soo..Nice" _NICE? Really Blaine nice? Well fuck you. Cause the guy standing in front of you is nothing short of perfect. Why can't I just voice my feelings damnit?_ "Oh. Thanks" Kurt said in a timid slightly broken voice and Blaine wanted to kill himself then and there. _YOU HAVE HURT HIM NOW. ARE YOU HAPPY?_ "Kurt no...I mean you look Pe.."

"Blainers its okay..i knew you wouldn't like it much. I don't expect you to. That's alright. Am just glad you didn't throw up..hahahahaha" Kurt said a little too quickly and on a higher pitch than usual and Blaine knew Kurt even though Hurt believed every single word he just said. _Does he really think I wouldn't like his look? I mean he could be wearing a joker's attire and yet my knees would turn to jelly._ "I just hope Neal likes it. I mean he did say he loves red. Sigh. I really hope he likes this." And just like that Blaine's heart was broken into a million shards again hurting every fiber of his being_. OFCOURSE Kurt doesn't care about what you think you ass. He did this all for NEAL. Remember how all 3 of you are supposed to hang out at breadsticks and then go for a movie, followed by them spending the night..NO. I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT IT._ "NEAL!"Blaine said his voice thick with venom..Kurt winced at that ''he would really like it kurtie. Don't worry" he said much softer now, earning a smile from Kurt.

The bell rang and Kurt ran down the stairs. _The way his hips are moving in those jeans its criminal damnit._ Kurt opened the door and was downright devoured by Neal who almost leaped at Kurt the moment he saw him dressed like that. This made Blaine sick. He wanted to punch the fuck out of Neal and then do everything Neal did with/to Kurt and more. Sadly that wasn't possible and right now he was being subjected to third degree torture and he had to bear it.

"Hey Blaine nice to see you"

"Yeah Neal nice to see you too"

That was all they said to each other mostly anyway.

In car while Blaine was sitting alone in the back seat he couldn't really stop himself from feeling disheartened. He knew they were going to kiss and make out in front of him...What he wasn't counting on was Neal moving his left hand all over Kurt's legs and Kurt visibly suppressing his moans. HE really wanted to kill Neal now. _BUT YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE KURT. YOU ARE JUST FRIENDS. IT'S JUST YOUR HORMONES ASS. TRY TO ACT NORMAL. OH WHO AM I KIDDING? I AM IN LOVE WITH KURT._

He indeed was in love with Kurt. He had realized that the very day when Kurt had remembered Blaine's mom's birthday and sent her a bunch of roses. Also the fact that Kurt was his complete soul mate and that in high school they both wanted to be Broadway stars further solidified his belief. But it was too late now. That's what Blaine thought anyway.

As the car stopped Blaine was the first one to jump out of it. Followed by Neal and then Kurt._ HE DIDN'T EVEN OPEN THE DOOR FOR HIM. WHAT KIND OF A BF IS HE?_ As they started walking towards breadsticks Neal tried to hold Kurt's hand, which in turn made Kurt wince, followed by a blush no it was more like a flush and then him pulling his Iphone out and awkwardly stabbing at the screen.

This didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. _DID HE JUST WINCE? AND is he doing the fake phone thing he usually does when he tried to escape awkward situations? Yep. There's the flush! OHHHMYGODD. HE DOESN'T WANT TO HOLD NEAL IAMPERFECT GOSLINGS hand!_

As they entered the food joint Blaine was greeted by a bone crushing hug followed by a sloppy kiss._WHATHEFUCK JUST HAPPENED?_ Kurt gasped and well Neal gave no reaction whatsoever. Typical. Once Blaine as able to free himself of the tight embrace and adjust his eyes, he couldn't really believe his eyes. After all this time"SEBASTIAN!" "HEY BLAINERS! You still are the best kisser I know"

At first Blaine wanted to kill himself. Why did Sebastian have to be here? He was Blaine's ex from highschool, and they hadn't exactly parted on amicable terms. Blaine had just fallen out of whatever it was with Sebastian who couldn't take it and had tried to destroy his life after that. But then the look on Kurt's face made him change his mind. _OH. So kurtie doesn't like me kissing other guys eh? Hah. NOW WHY WOULD THAT BE? I might as well try this . Nobody's getting harmed. Seb's hammered anyway and Neal doesn't deserve Kurt. WELL here goes nothing!_

Blaine invited Sebastian over for dinner. SO right now they were sitting on a table of four. Blaine and Sebastian on one side and Kurt and Neal on the opposite side.

"Shall we order then my love?" Neal asked Kurt.

"oooo..yes we must! Am starving. And am sure Blaine and Segastian would be too. Considering the amount of smooching they did." Kurt's shrill laughter filled the room. _WAS THAT JEALOUSY I DETECTED THERE? Well only one way to find out!_

"Its Sebastian. And yes we surely are starving! Haha…oh Kurtie did I tell you Seb and I dated all through high school?" the look on Kurt's face was so obvious that Blaine wanted to do a happy dance.

"Oh. I see. That's nice" was all Kurt could manage while choking on his own drink.

"YEAAH! BLAINERS and I fucked each other a lot! He used to do things to my cock that nobody can! Blaine why don't you do something to me tonight? I missed youuuuuuuu"

Now Kurt was really angry. Firstly how dare this man claim Blaine like that? Blaine was his! Secondly BLAINE FUCK HIM TONIGHT? Over Kurt's dead body! There was no way in hell Blaine would do that.

Thirdly, what was this foreign feeling bubbling at the pit of his stomach? Why did he care so much? Why didn't he give a shit about Neal at the moment?

Something was really wrong with this picture. And Kurt had finally realized what. He was in love with Blaine. Not only because he was so beautiful and always so dapper but also because he had managed to become his best friend in less than a month! Because Blaine knew things about him even his father didn't. Because Blaine was his soul mate and he knew that. Of course, Kurt was in love with Blaine. But did Blaine feel the same way? Even if he did was it already too late, now that he had been reunited with Seb? And what about Neal?

These were questions Kurt needed the answers to before his mask of calmness slipped and he did something completely out of character.

IAMSOSCREWED.I LOVE HIM AND NOW IT'S TOO LATE. ( was what Kurt thought)

ILOVEYOU AND I AM GONNA GET YOU. (was what Blaine thought the very exact moment)


End file.
